


Something Beneath

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Maggie Sawyer Week on tumblr, Maggie taking care of Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: My contribution to the Maggie Sawyer Week.Summary: Alex is upset and Kara sends Maggie over to care for her because Supergirl has to take care of a gas explosion.





	Something Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie Sawyer Week over on tumblr:  
> Day 2: favorite outfit(s)
> 
> This got a little more angsty than I was anticipating.  
> Comments are always appreciated :)

Alex wasn’t answering her phone. Kara had already tried about six times and sent at least ten text messages, but nothing. The problem was that there had been a gas explosion downtown and all Kara could do was check Alex’s apartment with her xray vision while flying by on her way to the chaos.  
She was relieved to find Alex there, boxing into her heavy bag. This paired with absolutely zero reaction to Kara’s attempts to contact her couldn’t mean anything good. She asked herself if something was wrong between her and Maggie. If not she wanted to send her over to check on Alex. She decided on the best way she could think of to approach this situation: She texted James.  
“Check if everythings ok betw Maggie & Alex. If yes, send Maggie over to her app. If not, go urself.”  
This was all she could do for now even if it pained her to hell that Alex seemed to be in pain and she couldn’t do anything at the moment. Saving lives had priority – as always. Sometimes she hated herself for not being able to care for her loved ones enough because Supergirl was bigger than that. Alex had told her so and she knew she had been right. Unfortunately. An image of Alex in that damn tank flooded her vision. She shook her head and landed beside the firemen to check where help was needed first.

***  
Maggie looked at her buzzing phone and picked up slightly confused when she saw James’ name on her display.  
“Everything alright, James?”, she said, moving aside some files on her desk.  
“That’s what I wanted to ask you”, he simply replied.  
“What? Yeah, why?”, Maggie wanted to know, actually irritated now.  
“All good with you and Alex?”, he asked back quietly.  
“Yeah why what’s –“  
“Kara wrote to me you should go over to check on her, that’s all I know”, he explained, apparently equally confused as Maggie felt.  
“Okay, where -?”  
“Her apartment, sorry Maggie, that’s all I know”, he said apologetically.  
“Not a problem, thanks James”, Maggie replied and hung up, grabbing her leather jacket and her gym bag. Training would probably have to be postponed for today.

***

Maggie already heard the loud music when she exited the elevator on the 11th floor. She sighed and hurried to the door of Alex’s apartment, using the key that Alex had given her a few days ago to open it.  
“Alex?”, she announced herself in order to keep her girlfriend from taking her down in surprise. Alex didn’t answer although Maggie was sure she had seen her glance towards her, but she was too busy beating down on her heavy bag, no boxing gloves on. Maggie knew better than to interrupt by now. She knew she had to wait until Alex was powered out enough before she would eve open her mouth to try and talk. So Maggie did the only thing that came to mind: She put down her leather jacket on one of the bar stools and opened her gym bag to change and join Alex in her training – if you could call it that. So she removed her badge from her hips, got out of her tight black jeans and her light blue blouse and changed into her black yoga pants and matching sports bra.  
She then proceeded rather carefully in Alex’s direction, finally settling her hands on the heavy bag to steady it although she would have liked it better to be able to steady Alex right now, but she knew that had to wait for now. So, she waited while Alex beat her fists into the bag with all the strength she could muster which was a considerable amount of force. More than once Maggie actually had to push her whole body weight into the bag to not stumble backwards.

After at least half an hour, Alex finally seemed to settle down somehow. Her blows became less aggressive, her breaths less desperate which was a relieve because Maggie had to look at her girlfriend’s bleedings fists hammering into the heavy bag the last few minutes. Just one more minute and she would have had to step in between Alex and her target in order to stop her to rip open all of her hands.  
Maggie lifted her right hand to warn Alex that she wanted to let go of the bag and step into her personal space. Alex stopped the blows and doubled over, panting heavily, eyes to the ground. Maggie quickly went over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and handed it to Alex. She took it and drained it down in one, still not looking at Maggie.  
“Can I take care of your hands?”, Maggie simply offered calmly even though there was raging a storm inside of her. She hated seeing Alex like that and wanted to know if anything had happened, but not yet. First she had to calm her down.  
After a brief pause, Alex simply nodded, so Maggie put her hand on the small of her back and guided her to the bathroom carefully. As Alex was dripping from sweat and blood, Maggie thought it best to get her into the shower and put something on the wounds afterwards, so she put her hands on the hem of Alex’s shirt and looked into her eyes questioningly. Alex averted her eyes but nodded again, so Maggie stripped her down carefully, helping her into the shower where Alex sat down. Maggie turned on the water and brushed the warm spray over Alex’s body, washed her hair carefully, making sure that none of the shampoo ended up on her wounded hands. Alex still shivered every time her skin met water. After the water tank incident, Alex hadn’t been able to bathe anymore and at first she could only take showers when Maggie was right next to her, holding her, assuring her that she was safe and everything was fine.  
When Maggie was done, she helped Alex up and dried her down before wrapping her in the big, soft towel and reaching for the first aid kit in their bathroom closet. She took Alex’s hands into hers, disinfected them, put some unction on her bruised knuckles and covered up the ones still bleeding with mull, fixing everything with some tape.  
She then guided Alex onto her bed where she helped her put on some joggings and just wanted to get her into a fresh shirt when Alex spoke shily: “Give me one of yours?”  
“Sure”, Maggie replied quietly, walking over to her gym bag to get out the shirt she had planned on putting on after her training. She helped Alex into it, carefully putting her hands through the sleeves so her knuckles wouldn’t hurt. When Alex sat on her bed and Maggie had handed her another glass of water, she sat down next to her girlfriend who still looked kind of lost, staring into the glass.  
“So, what’s up?”, Maggie asked carefully, looking at Alex, not wanting to miss a single reaction.  
Alex shrugged and breathed in some air as if to start to say something, then breathed out again heavily.  
“I don’t know, I just…”, she finally said, shaking her head and draining the glass, putting it down on the bedside table afterwards. “I couldn’t get the images out of my head… from that day… I…”  
Her voice cracked. Maggie knew what she was talking about.  
“I’m a fucking soldier, Maggie”, Alex all but screamed. “This shouldn’t affect me like this. It shouldn’t! I…” Her cry had formed into a sob and Maggie just took her into her arms and held her shaking body as close to her as she could.  
“I know, sweetie, I know”, Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear. “It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s okay to feel that way. You’re still strong and you’re still badass and you’re still the most amazing person this world has brought to life.”  
Maggie rocked her softly and held her and stroked her back soothingly until finally Alex’s breath had calmed and her body had stopped to shake.  
“I got you, Alex”, Maggie said quietly. She could feel Alex smile against her chest where her head had been resting. Finally Alex pulled away and looked into Maggie’s eyes. Maggie could still see the pain but her look wasn’t as hollow as before. She was actually looking down Maggie’s body.  
“What are you wearing?”, she simply stated, her eyes growing bigger.  
“Sportswear”, Maggie explained. “I was about to head to the gym.”  
Alex only stared up and down Maggie’s body, her look lingering on Maggie’s exposed abs.  
“Like what you see, Danvers?”, Maggie teased carefully, grinning at Alex.  
“Oh yeah”, Alex answered with a small smile. “Why didn’t I notice that before?”  
“Because you were behaving like the focused soldier that you are”, Maggie offered.  
“Hm…”  
There was a pause.  
“You know, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway”, Alex finally said. “It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing. You always look so good that I instantaneously want to undress you. Like always.”  
Maggie chuckled, leaning over to kiss Alex softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a smutty continuation for the ones who'd like to read it (and are old enough^^): [Forgetting About Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169363)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
